<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enstars Galore by Luxrionne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049449">Enstars Galore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxrionne/pseuds/Luxrionne'>Luxrionne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Other, enstars - Freeform, will add more tags and characters when there's something to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxrionne/pseuds/Luxrionne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request Status: CLOSED (8/16 Working on pending requests)</p><p>I've only recently returned to the writing and I thought I'd write for Enstars this time<br/>Request via comment or tumblr idk shoot away~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Reader, Anzu/Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!), Ensemble Stars! Ensemble/Reader, HiMERU/Reader, Isara Mao/Reader, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Leo Tsukinaga/Reader, Nagumo Tetora/Reader, Sakuma Rei/Reader, Sena Izumi (Ensemble Stars!)/Reader, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo, Tsukasa Suou/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro and Request Guidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Requests Status: CLOSED (8/16)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! Hi! </p><p>You can call me Lux!  She/Her</p><p>Since I came back into Enstars last March, I started to recover my passion for writing so I thought I’d give writing another shot! Maybe I’ll doodle other stuff too.... Of course, I wanted to interact with more Enstars fans since I only have my sister and me friend to talk with-;;;;</p><p>~I’m a 20 year old animation student<br/>
~KnightsP, UNDEADP, SwitchP, TrickstarP and EdenP<br/>
~I like games, dogs, anime and music</p><p>
  <b>~Request Guidelines~</b>
</p><p>~I’ll do x reader one shots, drabbles, scenarios headcanons and crack fics!<br/>
~AUs are okay!<br/>
~Will do all characters except the teachers and Hokke papa<br/>
~Character x character is interesting, I’ll give it a shot too!<br/>
~NS~FW? I’ve written some before so I’ll give it a shot too!<br/>
~I write with the requester as a female by default so please tell me if you prefer something else~<br/>
~You can add as much details into your requests as you feel necessary!<br/>
I hope we can all get along!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kind of Kisses (Special Requests)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>List of kisses I'm willing to write for so far<br/>Recommendations are welcome too!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Requests Status: OPEN</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kinds of Kisses Specials list:</p><p> </p><p>Forehead Kisses<br/>
Eskimo Kisses<br/>
French Kisses<br/>
Single Lip Kisses<br/>
Hand Kisses<br/>
Earlobe Kisses<br/>
Upside down Kisses/Spider-man Kisses<br/>
Lingering Lip Kisses<br/>
Cheek Kisses<br/>
Pecks<br/>
Angel Kisses<br/>
Ghost Kisses<br/>
Bite/Nibble Kisses<br/>
Vampire Kisses</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Izumi Sena x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi and you share an apartment in Florence <br/>Mama Sena doesn't want you to stay up too late</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests Status: OPEN</p><p>NEXT:<br/>~IzuLeo <br/>~NSFW Mao<br/>~RitsuMao: Upside down Kisses</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of pencil scratching against paper was the only noise heard in the room. A lamp on the work desk and the evening Florence breeze softly coming from the open window. </p><p>The door to the room had opened and shut but you were still focused on the paper in front of you to notice. Your movements had stopped when the lights flickered on.</p><p>“It burns!” You hissed. Izumi simply shook his head at your antics and walked over to your table</p><p>“Shut up, why are you still awake?” Izumi asked while you rubbed your eyes that are trying to adjust to the brightness of their apartment.</p><p>“Well I suddenly got ideas of new clothes to make and I had to draft them down” You sheepishly grinned at him. He glances at the papers on your desk and clicks his tongue.</p><p>“It’s still early though!” You and Izumi stared at each other for a moment. Izumi refused to look away knowing that you were challenging him. You gave up and started to fix the papers on your table.</p><p>“I get it, I get it. I’ll rest early mama Sena” You joked</p><p>Izumi clicked his tongue and muttered ‘so annoying’ before helping you clean up your workspace</p><p>“Hey, remember that time we first met?” You turned to face Izumi who had just finished pulling away your folders</p><p>“What about it?” He asked</p><p>You simply smiled and looked out the window. Izumi had walked over to you and looked out the window, curious to know what made you recall the past.</p><p>“Mom would make the clothes you and Makoto would model. You were both so cute!” Izumi felt a smile crawl on his lips</p><p>“I wear the clothes you make now though” Izumi muttered his hand moving to hold yours. He had started to think you might start talking about your mother’s clothing line at this point.</p><p>“Sometimes I just can’t believe that you went to go to Florence with me” You shyly stated as his hand squeezed yours as a form of reassurance.</p><p>“Well you better do. Accept the fact that you’re stuck with me. I should probably make you my personal fashion designer too” Izumi muttered as he wrapped his arms around your waist</p><p>“So selfish~ but thank you” You chuckled and pressed a kiss on his forehead. Izumi smirked before placing a kiss on your nose in return.</p><p>“Now, let’s go do skincare and go to bed” Izumi breaks away from the hug and leaves to head to the bathroom</p><p>“Love you Izumi!”</p><p>“Hurry up or I’ll lock the bedroom door and sleep without you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it!</p><p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IzuLeo: What's S&M?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IzuLeo wherein Leo asks what S&amp;M is</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it since I used a prompt generator for this one!<br/>I tried not to make it nsfw... unless y'all would want that as a continuation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sena! Sena! What’s S&amp;M?”</p><p>Izumi choked on his drink when he heard his lover’s question</p><p>“Who told you that?!” Izumi coughed and placed his drink down the table</p><p>“Ritsu told me about it. He says you looked like the type to do s&amp;m” Leo sat next to him on the couch</p><p>Izumi wanted to throw Ritsu out the window. Maybe even into his brother’s arms-</p><p>“Sena~ you didn’t answer my question!” Leo pouted. Izumi was definitely going to kill Ritsu for this</p><p>“It’s hard to explain.” Izumi ignored the pout, pulled out his phone and started to browse SNS for any updates. Probably to threaten Ritsu too</p><p>“Unfair! I wanna know! If you can’t tell me then at least show me!” Leo whined and that seemed to flip a switch in Izumi.</p><p>“Uwah-!”</p><p>Leo’s eyes widened as Izumi had pinned him down on the couch. Leo became nervous and it made Izumi smirk.</p><p>“Scared? I’m just going to show you what you’re asking for~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys liked it!</p><p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Requests Status: OPEN</p><p>NEXT:</p><p>~NS~FW Mao x Anzu<br/>~RitsuMao: Upside down Kisses</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [NSFW] Mao x Anzu: First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mao is surely touchier than usual. He wants to take things up a notch but doesn't know how Anzu will feel about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is the first smut I've written in a while and it was a request made from Tumblr<br/>I hope you do like it! If there's something I need to work on, please do tell me!<br/>I'll do my best to work harder for it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re surprisingly touchier than usual today…” Anzu muttered</p><p>The papers on the table of Mao’s room was left untouched as he had cuddled with Anzu on his bed. He had his arms around her waist and his head buried on her shoulder. Anzu let out a sigh and turned around to face Mao.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” Anzu cupped Mao’s cheek and moved her thumb to rub his cheek.</p><p>“No… It’s just” Mao placed a hand over the one that was on his cheek and leaned into it while his other hand remained on her waist.</p><p>“I really love you and I want to… take our relationship further” Mao muttered. Anzu’s eyes widened and she felt warmth crawl up her face.</p><p>“I-I mean! If you’re okay with it of course! Ah… I made things kinda awkward didn’t I? I’m so sorry! I was too forward-” Mao’s ranting got cut off when Anzu had already pressed her lips on his. </p><p>She had moved back a bit to get some air but Mao had already went in for another kiss. The arm around her waist pulled her closer to his body while his other hand was holding the back of her head in place.</p><p>When he pulled back to catch his breath, Anzu smiled at him reassuringly. Anzu shifts to face Mao fully and holds his face in her hands, she places her forehead against his and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. </p><p>That was all he needed.</p><p>He closed in for another kiss, pulling Anzu onto his lap as their lips moved against each other feverishly. His hands had already slid off her blazer off her before slightly pulling back to shrug off his own blazer and jacket. One of Mao’s hands travelled up and down her waist while the other was crawling up her upper thigh. </p><p>Anzu pulls away and they both tried to catch their breaths from the heated make out session. She pulls her pink sweater off and her tie before looking at Mao shyly. He gave her a shy smile before placing gentle kisses all over her face making her giggle. </p><p>This time Mao’s lips met Anzu’s own lips in a softer manner. He moves to place kisses on her jaw and began to move to her neck, placing a kiss for each button that he undoes. Anzu helps Mao take off her top and tossed it somewhere. Anzu shyly undoes Mao’s tie and slowly unbuttoned his top as well, tossed to who knows where. </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out awkwardly chuckling. Once their laughter died down, Mao placed his hand on Anzu’s cheek and placed a quick kiss on her forehead and buried his face to her chest.</p><p>“You’re so lovely…” he muttered before pushing Anzu to lay on her back. He began to nibble around her neck and shoulder area, looking for a certain spot as he tugged on her skirt. She lets out a moan when Mao bit a certain spot and he had already pulled her skirt off as well.</p><p>He moves back to place his lips on hers, his tongue swiped across your lip; begging for permission which you let him have and his tongue quickly entangled with yours. Anzu’s hands cupped his face as Mao fumbled to undo his pants and toss them somewhere.</p><p>He places his hands on both sides of her head and experimentally thrusted his lower half to hers. Anzu let out a moan so he decided to do it repeatedly, her hands flew to tangle into his hair; he pressed kisses on her neck while his other hand fumbled to unhook her bra. Anzu helped him take it off and tossed her garment off the bed.<br/>
Mao placed his hands on her chest, softly giving it a squeeze, Anzu let out a moan and Mao panicked.</p><p>“D-Did it hurt?” Mao stuttered as he moved to pull his hands back, Anzu shook her head and pulled his hands back to her chest</p><p>“...More” Mao’s face flushed but nodded nonetheless. He began to suck on one bud while his finger played with the other. Anzu let out soft hums as he switched places, giving as much attention to the other one.</p><p>Once he was done he kissed his way down until he reached the hem of her underwear. With one kiss placed on each hip, Anzu raised her hips a bit for Mao making his easily pull the underwear off and tossing it off. </p><p>Anzu backs up to rest her upper back against the headboard as Mao placed himself in between her legs, kissing and marking the insides of her upper thighs. Gasps left Anzu’s lips as her hands flew to grip Mao’s hair as he slowly neared her womanhood.</p><p>“Mao please….” Anzu whined</p><p>Mao looked up to Anzu’s flustered face and gave her womanhood a slow lick, her face contorted into an expression of bliss and pleasure and let out a loud moan.</p><p>“So wet…” He lowered his lips and began to lick up and down her womanhood. Mewls escaped from Anzu’s lips and gripped his hair tighter. Letting out a hum, Mao slipped one of his finger in and his lips moved to lick her clit. </p><p>Anzu let out a sharp gasp and a loud moan followed, Mao let out a moan of his own as he slipped another finger in, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of her; occasionally curling his fingers too. He looks up at Anzu who was a flustered and moaning mess, panting, looking at him with half lidded eyes.</p><p>Mao gave her clit one last suck and pulled his fingers out of her. Anzu let out a whine of disappointment making Mao chuckle a bit. He takes off his underwear and reaches in his bag to open a condom. Anzu shifted to lay on the bed as Mao nervously fumbled to slip the condom on.</p><p>He lines himself up to Anzu’s womanhood before carefully thrusting in. Anzu let out a moan making Mao sigh in relief that he didn’t hurt her. He remained still for a moment, peppering Anzu’s face with kisses while muttering how much he loved her.</p><p>Once Mao’s lips met Anzu’s, their tongues had fought for dominance in which Anzu lost because Mao began to slowly thrust his hips. Anzu’s hands flew to his hair and took off the clip letting his bangs fall on his face.</p><p>Moans escaped Anzu’s lips as Mao began to thrust faster. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs had wrapped themselves around his waist. Mao left marks all over her neck while his hands gripped her hips.</p><p>“Mao… Mao…” Gasps and mewls continued to slip past Anzu’s lips as Mao let out soft grunts as he continued to move his hips. He pulls out and gently coaxes Anzu to turn around on her hands and knees. He slowly thrusted back into her making them both let out a sigh, Anzu let her upper half fall on the bed and shuddered as Mao sped up his pace. Higher pitched moans escaped her lips as she neared her climax.</p><p>“I’m… Mao….” Mao’s thrusts became harder as he felt her womanhood tighten around him, he bit her shoulder and that had just made her reach her peak. A loud moan of Mao’s name escaped her lips as he gave a few more thrusts before releasing his seed in the condom. </p><p>Once Mao had pulled out, he took off the condom, tied it up and placed it in a paper bag which he got from his bag. He moves back to Anzu who was trying to catch her breath, her eyes still half lidded from their activity. Mao smiled at her sheepishly before placing a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“I’ll go prepare a bath for you” Mao says before getting off the bed to start the bath. A few minutes later he comes back and carries Anzu to the bathroom and placed her in the tub gently. Mao gets up to leave but Anzu had called out to him</p><p>“Mao”</p><p>“Hm?” Anzu coaxed him to come closer and once he was close enough, she moved in for a quick kiss before she smiled</p><p>“I love you”</p><p>His face was flushed but he smiled and pressed a kiss on her forehead</p><p>“I love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Requests Status: OPEN</p><p>NEXT:<br/>~RitsuMao: Upside down Kisses<br/>~[NSFW] IzuLeo: What's S&amp;M?<br/>~Tetora x Reader<br/>~Rei x Wataru</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kind of Kisses Special: Ritsu Sakuma x Mao Isara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mao and Ritsu attends Koga's birthday but it seems like someone drank a bit too much.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Upside down kisses! </p><p>I finally finished this one after letting my friend proofread everything<br/>I'm sorry it took so long! I had to prioritize the previous Rei event sjnsjsjd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ritsu shoved a hand in his pocket to pull out the key to the house which was dimly lit.</p><p>Mao, who was on his back grumbled as they got in and locked the door. </p><p>"It's a good thing I'm strong enough to take care of Maa-kun~" Ritsu chuckled</p><p>He kicks of his pair of shoes and then proceeds to remove Mao's own pair before flicking on the lights. He carefully walked upstairs and opened the door to their room. </p><p>Ritsu carefully placed the drunk male on the bed and left to switch the lights on. Mao whined and rolled on his back, staring up at Ritsu who had a soft smile on his face as he looked at the wasted Mao.</p><p>“Ritsuuuuuu” Mao pouted and extended his arms out for a hug. Ritsu walked over before crouching down and placed Mao’s hands on both sides of his cheeks.</p><p>“Maa-kun is so needy~” Ritsu smiled while Mao grumbled</p><p>“If I had known that you’ll be this drunk on that corgi’s birthday….” Ritsu sighed as Mao bursts into laughter, and immediately starts to squish his cheeks.</p><p>“Hehe~ You’re so squishy Ritchan!” Mao grinned and pulled his cheeks. Ritsu pouted in return.</p><p>“Stop playing with my cheeks Maa-kun” Ritsu lightly glared at the male who shook his head</p><p>“No way~”</p><p>Ritsu hummed and stared at Mao’s drunk and blissful face as he continued to play with Ritsu’s cheeks.</p><p>“To think Maa-kun will tease me like this when he’s more drunk than I am” A sly grin appesred on Ritsu's face as he observes his drunken lover. In a flash, he gave Mao a quick peck on the lips.</p><p>“Wah! Ritchan is too sly!” Mao’s red face worsened and his hands quickly flew up to cover himself, but Ritsu’s own hands beat him to it and they were placed on his cheeks.</p><p>“I think it’s fair enough for a payback~” Ritsu pressed his lips against his once more. Mao’s hands grabbed on to Ritsu’s arms as Mao began to move his lips against his. </p><p>Once Ritsu pulled back, he stared at Mao who already looked exhausted.</p><p>“That’s all I did and you’re already tired?” Ritsu smirked and lifted Mao's head slightly, then rolls him properly on the bed.</p><p>“I guess you deserve to rest. I’ll just get even tomorrow.”</p><p>Ritsu pulls the covers over them and wrapped his arms around the sleepy Mao’s waist.</p><p>“Ah. I almost forgot.” Ritsu pulls the clip off, placing it on the nightstand before snuggling back to the back of Mao's shoulder.</p><p>"Sweet dreams~"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me anything I need to improve for the future requests!<br/>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Requests Status: OPEN</p><p>NEXT:<br/>~[NSFW] IzuLeo: What's S&amp;M?<br/>~Tetora x Reader<br/>~Rei x Wataru<br/>~Tsukasa x Reader + Lingering Lip Kisses<br/>~Rinne x Reader<br/>~Izumi x Reader (2)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. IzuLeo: What's S&M? smut preview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IzuLeo: What’s S&amp;M? ns~fw preview</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m nearly done with it! I apologize that it took a while. I had to thoroughly research stuff for it heh... anyways-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“S-Sena, what are you doing?!”</p><p>Izumi stared at the confused male beneath him before looking at his wardrobe.</p><p>“Stay.” Izumi firmly ordered. He got off the bed and walked to his wardrobe and began so carefully look for the things he needed.</p><p>“Sena is so mean! I’m not a dog for you to order around!” Leo sat up and pouted at the male who still has his back turned against him.</p><p>“Sena~!! Why aren’t you saying anything??” Leo pouted. He rolled on his stomach and stared at the gray haired male who paid no attention to his whining at all.</p><p>“I guess these should be enough.” Izumi turned around with two neckties in his hand. Leo stared at the male who was looking at him mischievously.</p><p>“What are the ties for?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [NSFW] IzuLeo: What's S&M</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of Leo asking what the heck S&amp;M is</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so I had to rewrite this a couple of times and did a lot of research for it cause I never wrote s&amp;m stuff before and I had to do justice with this ship. I do apologize it took a while!</p><p>I didn't want to go overboard with the theme but I didn't want to make it too minimal but eh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“S-Sena, what are you doing?!”</p><p>Izumi stared at the confused male beneath him before looking at his wardrobe.</p><p>“Stay.” Izumi firmly ordered. He got off the bed and walked to his wardrobe and began so carefully look for the things he needed.</p><p>“Sena is so mean! I’m not a dog for you to order around!” Leo sat up and pouted at the male who still has his back turned against him.</p><p>“Sena~!! Why aren’t you saying anything??” Leo pouted. He rolled on his stomach and stared at the gray haired male who paid no attention to his whining at all.</p><p>“I guess these should be enough.” Izumi turned around with two neckties in his hand. Leo stared at the male who was looking at him mischievously.</p><p>“What are the ties for?” Leo asked curiously</p><p>Izumi walked over to his bed and leaned close to Leo’s face. Leo shut his eyes anticipating for Izumi’s lips to touch his.</p><p>“...?” </p><p>“Pfft. You actually think I was going to kiss you?” Leo slowly opened his eyes and saw a teasing look on Izumi’s face</p><p>“You’re not?” Leo pouted. Izumi moved away from Leo who continued to whine</p><p>“You’re so mean Sena!!” Izumi simply smiled and brought up one of his ties. Leo stopped whining, got to on his kneesand looked at the tie curiously</p><p>“Hands.” Izumi ordered. Leo was confused but held out his hands either way. He swiftly tied his wrists together; he was careful not to tie it too tight or too loose. Izumi stared at Leo who stared at his bound wrists and back up at Izumi.</p><p>“Why’d you tie me up? I can’t touch you like this” Leo pouted as he looked up at Izumi with a slight glare</p><p>“Specifically for that. So you can’t touch.” Izumi smiled. </p><p>“What do you mean I can’t touch?? That’s no fair!!” Leo argued. Izumi let out a hum as his hand made its way to his tied wrists and tugged his forward. His other hand had made its way to the back of Leo’s head as he roughly moved his lips against his. His lips brushed against Leo’s lower lip, just as he was about to kiss back and give access to the gray haired male; he swiftly pulled back with a smirk.</p><p>He looked at the male sitting on the bed. His hair tie was already in his fingers, his flustered expression, and his parted lips just made him want to tease him to the edge.<br/>
“W-what was that? You’re so mean!” Leo whined and raised his arms to try and hit Izumi</p><p>“...” Izumi smiled and pulled out another tie</p><p>“Hey! what are you- ah!” Leo shuddered as Izumi’s teeth grazed his ear lightly. Once he was done he pulled up Leo’s shirt and used it to cover his hands. He made sue his fingers only lightly graze against Leo’s skin. He made sure of that.</p><p>“You’re horrible.” Leo glared but Izumi just smiled at his flustered state. He brought out the other tie and swiftly used it to cover Leo’s eyes</p><p>“I’m not allowed to touch you and now I’m not even allowed to see?!” Leo complained</p><p>“Hm~ Maybe if you’re good…” Leo let out a gasp when he felt Izumi’s fingers lightly brush on his chest</p><p>“I’ll let you see~” His lips trailed kisses down to the hem of Leo’s jeans. Izumi proceeded to unbutton his jeans and pulled them off Leo along with his undergarment. Leo was already flustered and he was bothered by his growing erection while anticipating what Izumi might do next as he laid on the bed. </p><p>“Let’s put that mouth of yours to good use” Izumi placed himself in between Leo’s legs</p><p>“What are doing? Ack-” Leo jumped as Izumi bit his inner thigh, instinctively he tried to close his legs but he yelped when he felt Izumi’s hand give his thigh a smack. His body shivered as Izumi’s hand slowly rubbed the spot he slapped. </p><p>“Sena…” Leo gasped and slightly lifted his hips. The hand that was touching his thigh vanished making him whine. Izumi was already amused that he was getting turned on with what he had been doing.</p><p>“Sena why did you- gah-” Another slap to his thigh made him gasp, followed by a loud moan as Izumi ran his hand along the area he slapped. He quickly retracted his hand which resulted in Leo’s disappointment.</p><p>“Turn around, on your knees” Leo obeyed and that made Izumi smile. Leo was starting to get excited at the thought of what Izumi might do next. The blindfold had his mind running with ideas. His thoughts got cut off when his ass received a smack. He let out a gasp followed by another moan as Izumi’s hand caressed the spot.</p><p>“You really like getting spanked. Don’t you?” Leo shivered. He wasn’t aware that Izumi was so close to his ear. He could feel his teeth nibbling his ear and that made him shiver.</p><p>“I don’t! A king shouldn’t even be treated like thi- ah!” Leo groaned as he received another smack</p><p>“A king shouldn’t lie.” Leo shuddered as he received another slap</p><p>“You can be fully honest here ou-sama” Izumi muttered while his hands caressed his ass.</p><p>“You lie through your teeth…” His lips remained next to Leo’s ear as his hand moves to stroke his hardened erection.</p><p>“But your body is very honest” Leo’s body shivered as he felt Izumi slowly pumped his member, his teeth grazed the shell of his ear and pulled off Leo’s hair tie using his teeth. After he tossed it to the side; he teasingly brushed his lips against his skin, sometimes letting his teeth lightly nip on his skin.</p><p>“Sena please…” Leo shuddered and pleaded</p><p>“Please stop teasing me..” Leo’s voice was already shaky and it made Izumi think just how long he will last if he teased him more. A whine escaped Leo’s lips as Izumi’s hand stopped paying attention to his erection.</p><p>“Stay.” Leo whimpered as his upper half sunk to the bed. Izumi unbuckled his belt and took his pants off swiftly.</p><p>“Come here” Leo felt Izumi guide him to sit on his lap. He groaned as he felt Izumi’s member brush against his own. His hips moved to find the friction he’s looking for.</p><p>“I didn’t say you can move yet now have I?” Izumi muttered as he grabbed a fistful of hair from the back of Leo’s head and tugged his head backwards.</p><p>“I’ll keep teasing you to the edge and stop unless you be honest with me, ou-sama” It was all that Leo heard before he let out a gasp. Izumi placed Leo’s arms on his shoulders and began to bite all over his neck, making sure to leave marks for each bite.</p><p>Gasps left Leo’s lips for each mark that Izumi would leave. For each time that Leo would start moving his hips while he sat on Izumi’s lap, Izumi would stop touching him and keep him still. That made him more needy and obedient towards the gray haired male.</p><p>“If you keep this up. I won’t bother taking off the ties off” Izumi told the male who immediately ceased doing anything that he won’t order.</p><p>“Sena please, please, please” Leo pleaded. He had been aching for release and he wanted it badly.</p><p>“Finally you put that mouth into good use. I guess undoing the ties in your hands won’t be too bad for a good boy” Izumi took Leo’s arms off him and untied the cloth and the tie around his hands and wrists.</p><p>“C-Can I touch Sena?” Leo nervously asked</p><p>“Consider it as a reward for being such a good boy” Izumi stared at Leo who didn’t seem to know where to place his hands. He chuckled and guided Leo’s hands to place it back around his shoulders. Without any warning Leo used one of his hands to line up Izumi’s erection to his entrance and lowered himself immediately.</p><p>“What a troublesome king you are” Izumi groaned, his hands gripped Leo’s hips tightly so he won’t make unnecessary movements. Leo on the other hand let out a whine from his sudden action which soon got followed by a shaky sigh of relief as he relaxed at the feeling of Izumi finally filing him up.</p><p>“Sena, Sena, Sena” Izumi’s hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged it quite harshly. Leo groaned, his nails started to dig into Izumi’s skin due to his desperation.</p><p>“So noisy. Go fuck yourself then.” Izumi ordered. Leo gulped and lifted himself up and slammed himself back down, a slap on his ass made his breath hitch as he tightened around Izumi’s member.</p><p>“Go on. Do it.” Izumi was satisfied once Leo had finally started moving in a rhythm he found on his own. Izumi would give his ass a smack occasionally, feeling satisfied for each time Leo would call his name out as he tightened around him.</p><p>“What a sloppy king you are.” </p><p>“Wah-” Izumi flipped Leo over to lap on his back before thrusting into Leo, his grip on Leo’s hips tightened as his pace quickened.</p><p>“Sena~ Sena~” Leo repeats his name like a mantra and wrapped his arms around Izumi. He looks at Leo and drank in his wrecked appearance, flushed cheeks, tousled hair, the tie blindfold somehow managed to get loose showing Leo’s green half lidded eyes. </p><p>His pace started to fall out of rhythm; knowing they’re both nearing their limits, he bit into Leo’s shoulder as he released. Both males let out groans as Leo soon followed after. Both males basked in the silence as they tried to catch their breaths. That was until Leo started giggling.</p><p>“Who knew Sena was such an expert at this”</p><p>“Shut up. I’m definitely buying more stuff for you to try soon.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to tell me anything I need to improve for the future requests!<br/>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Requests Status: OPEN</p><p>NEXT:<br/>~Tetora x Reader<br/>~Rei x Wataru<br/>~Tsukasa x Reader + Lingering Lip Kisses<br/>~Rinne x Reader<br/>~Izumi x Reader (2)<br/>~HiMERU x Reader soulmate AU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leo Tsukinaga x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo in search of inspiration so he goes to his beloved muse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn’t requested but I had to put something up since oh gosh 20 followers on Tumblr means a lot to me so I’ll share one of the fics I made for my friend which is why uh I’m there... yeah haha</p><p>Anyways, thank you so much for bearing with my slow updates! Nearly done with the Tetora chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat with the other two producers sat on the floor of the empty practice room. Papers were laid organized on the floor as they talked about an upcoming event. </p><p>“I can manage the lights and sound system for this one but since I’ll need to look after Trickstar before the event I can’t make sure of the costumes and the staging.” Anzu explained</p><p>“I’ll handle the staging. Then (F/n) can keep tabs on the costume with Mika and ask Shu since we are in the same class-” Lux got cut off when Anzu’s phone suddenly rang</p><p>“Ah, that’s my cue. I need to go watch over Trickstar’s practice for today” Anzu started to gather the papers</p><p>“I can take the papers to the student council” Lux told Anzu who thanked the other two producers before leaving.</p><p>“So… costumes is all that I’ll be handling?” You asked before handing over some paperwork to Lux</p><p>“Pretty much yeah, wouldn’t really want you overworking since Knights does seems to have a full plate. You being their producer means you gotta be with them during their jobs and events.” Lux stated like it was a matter of fact- which in this case, it was.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you have to handle the full responsibility of the event either.” You retorted</p><p>“Touché.” Both producers continued to talk about the event until the door suddenly slammed open</p><p>“The king has arrived! Ah! It’s (F/n) and Lux! Uchuu~” Leo greeted as he rushed to join the two on the floor</p><p>“What are you doing here?” You asked the smiling male next to you who let out a hum before answering your question</p><p>“I was looking for our producer since we received a couple more job offers!” Leo raised the papers in his hands</p><p>“You guys are so in demand” You muttered, straightening your legs on the floor before taking the papers and began to look over them. Leo huffed and took this opportunity to place his head on your lap</p><p>“What the- Leo!” Your face flushed as you attempted to push off the whining king from your lap</p><p>“I need inspiration for a new song (F/n)~” Leo says as he wraps his arms around your waist, burying his face in your stomach in the process</p><p>“Alright~ I’ll leave you two alone now~” Lux gathers the papers before standing up to leave the room</p><p>“Wait, you’re leaving?” You could only stare at your friend who walked to the door</p><p>“Fufu~ I have to get some things arranged with the student council~ Have fun children~” With a mischievous smile, your raven haired friend shut the door leaving you alone with a whiny king</p><p>“So mean~ You didn’t want to be left alone with me?~” Leo pouted</p><p>“I have to read the offers that the unit received.” You lifts the papers up to block Leo’s face and continued reading. Of course it was also to hide your flushed face</p><p>Leo didn’t like it one bit. You were supposed to be talking about the offers together. He removed his arms from your waist and got off your lap to sit beside you. Thank the heavens your face wasn’t as flustered as before.</p><p>“...” Leo pouted at the silence</p><p>“(F/nnnnn)~ Did I make you mad?” He moved to sit behind you and pull you into the space between his legs</p><p>“...” You were honestly embarrassed but decided to remain silent and continue reading one of the offers which was about a photo shoot</p><p>“I’m sorry~” Leo wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled into your shoulder blade. He felt your body stiffen at his actions making him pull back and place his chin on your shoulder instead.</p><p>“Heeey~ talk to me~” his lips brushed against her ear as he whined, you let out a squeal which surprised Leo</p><p>“(F/n)?” Leo tilted his head and saw that the tip of your ear was turning red. His eyes lit up and pressed his lips against your ear</p><p>“S-stop that…!” Your hand moved to cover your ear but Leo’s hand caught it and placed another peck on your ear</p><p>“Stop it!” Your blush surely worsened and your ear was fully red at this point</p><p>“Don’t wanna~ You’re so cute~” He chuckled before placing a kiss on the upper part of your ear and eventually going down. Once he reached her earlobe he let his teeth graze it before lightly nibbling which successfully earned him another squeal from his already flustered producer in his arms.</p><p>“Ahahaha~ That’s it! The inspiration!” Leo placed a kiss on your cheek before rushing off to write his inspiration somewhere before it disappears. You, who was left flustered on the floor finally got out of your flustered state once you realized what Leo had said</p><p>“Oh no. Please don’t let him write on walls” You quickly gathered the papers before stumbling out the room to chase after your chaotic lover.</p><p>“LEO DON’T WRITE ON THE SCHOOL HALLS DAMN IT”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Requests Status: OPEN</p><p>NEXT:</p><p>~Tetora x Reader</p><p>~Rei x Wataru</p><p>~Tsukasa x Reader + Lingering Lip Kisses</p><p>~Rinne x Reader</p><p>~Izumi x Reader (2)</p><p>~HiMERU x Reader soulmate AU</p><p>~Ritsu x Mao pt. 2 The day after NS~FW</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tetora Nagumo x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cravings, Tetora saving the day with sauce, cooking and accidental confessions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Hopefully I managed to catch Tetora's character properly. I tried looking for other Tetora content but I didn't get to see any<br/>Where'd Tetora go- askfsd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...I’m craving”</p><p>You laid on the bed frowning as you stared up at the ceiling. Parents were at work, leaving you home alone and you have yet to eat lunch.</p><p>Frustrated, you took out your phone and scanned through multiple chicken recipes. Your stomach grumbled as you stared at the recipe of sticky orange chicken.</p><p>“That’s it!” You shot up and left your room, rushing to the kitchen to check the fridge for the ingredients you’ll be needing. Thankfully all the ingredients you needed was found in your kitchen except for a certain sauce.</p><p>“Hoisin sauce… Hoisin sauce…” You muttered as you searched the cupboards. You glared at the cupboards when you realized you didn’t have any.</p><p>“Hoisin sauce… Ah!” You quickly tied your hair before pulling out your phone to message you neighbor, Tetora.</p><p>‘Are you busy right now?’</p><p>‘Nope! What’s up?’</p><p>‘You got any hoisin sauce?’</p><p>‘Are you telling me that you’re making Chinese food without me?’</p><p>‘Yes. I had sudden cravings’</p><p>‘I’ll be right over!’</p><p>‘What’</p><p>You stared at the last message that you sent that didn’t even get marked as read. You moved to take out bowls for the ingredients when knocks from the front door were heard.</p><p>“Please wait a moment!” You carefully set the bowls down before rushing to the front door.</p><p>“Heyo!” Tetora grinned</p><p>“I brought sauce!” He lifted the bag that he brought with him.</p><p>You shook your head with a smile and stepped aside to let him in.</p><p>“What were you planning on cooking?” Tetora asked as he followed you to the kitchen.</p><p>“I wanted to make some sticky orange chicken!” You told him and gestured to the ingredients.</p><p>“Would you like it to be a bit spicy? I brought some other sauces with me!” Tetora brought out a couple of sauces out of the bag. You simply nodded, a little spice won’t hurt.</p><p>“That’s it! Why don’t I cook for you this time?” Tetora suggested</p><p>“Huh? Would that be alright? All I did was ask for sauce…” You trailed off</p><p>Tetora laughed and guided you to sit on a chair at the dining area.</p><p>“I’m going to be a cool man and whip you up a really good sticky orange chicken!” He grinned before turning his back to you to move back to your kitchen. You got off the chair and followed him.</p><p>“Wha- I told you I’ll whip you up a meal” Tetora pouted. You opened a cabinet and took out two aprons.</p><p>“I know you want to be all manly but I want to help too!” You replied, handing one apron over to Tetora which he accepted gladly and you wore the other one. You walked to the sink and made sure to wash your hands, you took the hand towel with you as you returned to the kitchen isle.</p><p>“I’ll handle the chicken! You can handle the rice” Tetora said as he washed his hands</p><p>“Make sure not to burn it!” You jokingly retorted as you finished up drying your hands.</p><p>“You’re so mean~” You jumped when you suddenly heard Tetora’s voice neck to your ear, his arms were around you as he took the hand towel to wipe his hands. Heat travelled from your neck and up to your face.</p><p>“Hm? Why are your ears red?”Tetora placed his hands on your shoulders and turned you to check your face. His eyes widened at your flustered expression and you immediately rushed to the fridge.</p><p>“Let’s just start cooking! I’m hungry!” You nervously laughed and opened the fridge to hide your flushed face.</p><p>“Oh uh, yeah I’ll start then” Tetora snapped out of it and began to cut up the chicken. You stayed in front of the fridge for a bit more before going back to start cooking rice.</p><p>Tetora would sneak glances at you when he is waiting for the chicken to finish frying as you chopped the ingredients left. He truly enjoyed cooking with you, it was a very cute sight for him. He shook his head and continued cooking. He didn’t want to mess this dish up.</p><p>“(F/n)! The food will be ready soon! You can go wait at the table!” You nodded and headed off to the dining area. Tetora retrieves two small bowls and a bigger one for the chicken.</p><p>“Deep breaths. I got this. I’m going to need to man up for this.” That was Tetora’s mantra as he moved around the kitchen. He carries the plate of chicken and heads to the dining area.</p><p>“Here’s the chicken for the craving lady!” Tetora grinned</p><p>“Hey-!”</p><p>“Whoops, I gotta go back for the rice!” Tetora laughed as he rushed back to the kitchen to get two bowls of rice. </p><p>“Seriously…” A soft sigh escaped from your lips before being replaced with a smile as he returned with chopsticks and two bowls of rice.</p><p>“Come sit beside me” You patted the empty seat next to you. He grinned before sliding in the seat, you both said your thanks and began to eat.</p><p>“Oh my god, this is good” You let out a noise in delight as you blissfully ate. Tetora looked at you with a grin before using his thumb to remove a grain of rice at the corner of your lips.</p><p>“Is it really that good? It’s a simple dish” Tetora asked as your face flushed at his actions.</p><p>“You think it’s an easy dish but I’m going to start crying on how good it is.” You turned to him with a serious look on your face.</p><p>“Ah! Please don’t cry! What kind of a man am I to make a lady cry?!” Tetora panicked as he checked for any tears which made you laugh.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m fine! I just really love your cooking so much” You grinned and held his hand<br/>
“Will you please make me more food in the future?” You said with a soft smile of your face</p><p>Tetora’s face flushed red, from his neck up to his face and ears. It was unfair. You’re too cute. Beating him in confessing first like this. A line like that was such a-</p><p>“A-Are you saying you want to get m-married?” Tetora asked</p><p>Your face flushed in embarrassment as you realized how your words had sounded. You didn’t intend to confess like this.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry! I like you but- it’s not that I don’t but- I didn’t want to confess like this ugh….” You hid your face behind your hands, if only you can just dig a hole and hide forever.</p><p>“Man… Confessing like that even though I was already planning to… You’re pretty sly (F/n)” Tetora murmured as he pulled your hands away from your face, pressing his lips on your forehead before returning to get a piece of chicken.</p><p>Your face flushed even more at his action which made him smile.</p><p>“Now say ah~ it’d be a shame if you stopped eating now”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Request Status: OPEN</p><p>~Rei x Wataru<br/>~Tsukasa x Reader + Lingering Lip Kisses<br/>~Rinne x Reader<br/>~Izumi x Reader (2)<br/>~HiMERU x Reader Soulmate AU<br/>~Ritsu x Mao pt. 2 the day after NS~FW<br/>~Dragon Tamer! Ritsu x Princess! Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Barista!Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Reader<br/>~Kaoru x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Rei Sakuma x Wataru Hibiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rei finds a gray hair among the fluff of Wataru's light blue hair and he has a very short life crisis</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this a double update? Wow.<br/>I really had fun making this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of fingers tapping on the keyboard filled the silent room. The lamp besides the couch that Rei was on gave him a sort of warm glow as he continued doing paper works for his unit. He takes off his eyeglasses to set it down and picks up his cup of tea.</p><p>“Rei!~ I’m back!!!” The energetic male burst into their shared dorm room and immediately wrapped his arms around the raven haired male’s shoulders. A smile found it’s way on Rei’s lips as Wataru snuggled Rei who giggled when he felt Rei place a quick kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“How was the live?” Rei placed his teacup down, one of his hands moved to hold Wataru’s hand and let their fingers intertwine. </p><p>“It went well!” Wataru beamed when Rei pressed his lips against his knuckles.</p><p>“You should go get changed, you’ll need to rest early tonight.” Rei told the male who pouted</p><p>“But I don’t want to let go.” Wataru said</p><p>“Hm~ Do you want to rest on my lap while I work?” Rei suggested</p><p>Wataru’s eyes lighted up at the suggestion and immediately left to change his clothes while shouting something about “what an AMAZING suggestion!!”</p><p>Rei chuckled and finished his cup of tea. He turned his attention back to his laptop. Just as he was about to start typing once more, Wataru had arrived and threw himself on Rei’s lap and curled up immediately.</p><p>“You must be exhausted.” Rei softly smile and began to run his hands through Wataru’s hair. Wataru closed his eyes and let out a hum of satisfaction.</p><p>“It was enjoyable but tiring of course. But it was fun!” Wataru started to tell Rei how the live had went. Rei gave the male his full attention while his hand alternates with running his hand through his hair and lightly massaging the scalp. Wataru trailed off, shut his eyes and simply enjoyed the sensation of Rei’s hand.</p><p>“Oh my” Rei’s hand stopped as he let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“Mmm, why did you stop?” Wataru whined as he opened his eyes to look up at Rei</p><p>“It seems like you have really been stressed lately” He teasingly told him</p><p>“How come?”</p><p>“I just found a grey hair in your hair” Rei told him</p><p>Wataru stared at the hair that Rei has swiftly pulled out.</p><p>“Oh no! My youth is escaping me! Ah!” Wataru had started having a life crisis which made Rei laugh</p><p>“Ah youth, worry not my dear~ To me you are still quite youthful” Rei smiled before leaning down to press a kiss on Wataru’s temple.</p><p>“This simply shows you need to stop and rest every once in a while, okay?” Rei told him. Wataru nodded and wrapped his arms around Rei’s waist and buried his face into his stomach.</p><p>“Your wise words must be due to your old age” Wataru chuckled. Rei smiled and gave Wataru’s head one last pat before going back to his paper work.</p><p>“Just sleep for now, this old man will continue blabbing more words if you don’t sleep” Rei retorted</p><p>“How did your old eyes even see that anyways?” Wataru asked</p><p>“Vampires have sharp eyes” Rei simply stated</p><p>“That’s probably your grey hair. Hpmh.”</p><p>“Fufufu, whatever makes you sleep~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Request Status: OPEN</p><p>~Tsukasa x Reader + Lingering Lip Kisses<br/>~Rinne x Reader<br/>~Izumi x Reader (2)<br/>~HiMERU x Reader Soulmate AU<br/>~Ritsu x Mao pt. 2 the day after NS~FW<br/>~Dragon Tamer! Ritsu x Princess! Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Barista!Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Reader<br/>~Kaoru x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mao Isara x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You really missed a special cat of yours. Mao decided to get you a cat. One you weren't allergic to</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not requested but I'll put up the Tsukasa one shot tomorrow!</p><p>Thank you for bearing with my slow updates!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want a cat” You blurted out of the blue.</p><p>“Aren’t you allergic to cats?” Mao asked looking up to you who sat across him as you took a break and started browsing through social media.</p><p>“Yeah but I just miss this one cat I had. He was really cute and sweet” You gave Mao a sad smile. You were clearly fond of the cat you talked about.</p><p>“Surprisingly I wasn’t allergic to his fur either” You locked your phone then placed it on the table.</p><p>“Ah~ time to return to paperwork!” You gave Mao a smile before returning to your share of paperwork on the table. Minutes had passed and Mao still wasn’t seated in front of you to do his share of work.</p><p>“Mao?”</p><p>“Ah sorry, I just remembered something I need to buy, I’ll be back real quick!” With that Mao had dashed off leaving you confused. You shrugged it off and continued with the paperwork at hand.</p><p>When Mao had returned, you were too engrossed in your work to even bat an eye at the male who returned to your room. Mao took a deep breath before placing the object on his head and approached your figure.</p><p>You were surprised when someone started to paw on your lap. Your eyes follow the hand and eventually reached Mao’s face.</p><p>“Mao…?” Mao’s face flushed. Black cat ears were placed neatly on his head and a bell collar around his neck. Surprised was an understatement for you at this point.</p><p>“You looked sad when you talked about your cat so…” You began to chuckle and placed your hands on Mao’s blushing cheeks</p><p>“You’re too cute for your own good!” You joked and rubbed your nose against his, Mao let out an embarrassed chuckle.</p><p>“You even got a collar~ Kinky” You teased making Mao more flustered which simply made you laugh.</p><p>“Thank you~” You said and pressed a quick kiss to his lips which he enjoyed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tsukasa Suou: Lingering lip Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Piles of books were stacked on the table in front of you. The faint sound of the mechanical pencil against a paper along with the occasional turning of the pages were the only indication that someone was behind the stacks of books.</p><p>Aoba had passed by earlier to return a batch of books and was now passing for a second time with another batch of books while you were still working on the ideas for the next live event. Worried, he sets the books down and pulled out his phone to contact someone to make you take a small break.</p><p>Minutes passed and how put your pencil down to stretch your arms, lean back and close your eyes for a bit. The smell of melon pan and the feeling of plastic made your eyes open only to meet with a pair of lavender eyes.</p><p>“Producer”</p><p>“Tsukasa! What are you doing here?” You asked as you straightened up on your chair.</p><p>“May I sit here?” Tsukasa gestured to the empty chair next to you.</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Here’s a snack I bought for you” Tsukasa handed the melon pan over with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Thank you! Let me just put the books back then we can eat at the garden." You smiled. You got up and carried one stack of books to return them.</p><p>"Actually... I wanted to invite you to have tea with me at my place" Tsukasa followed you with the other stack of books in his arms.</p><p>"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude" You placed a book back before sheepishly smiling at the male beside you. Tsukasa shook his head, he took your hand and placed his lips against your fingers.</p><p>"This knight always welcomes the presence of (F/n)" He smiled at your flustered expression from his actions and words.</p><p>"Tsukasa is so sly" You took your hand back and resumed in returning the books along with the male behind you.</p><p>"Well, you need to rest. We're all worried that you're working too hard" Tsukasa said as he finished returning all the books he previously had.</p><p>"But I have to make the next live a success" You told him as you finished placing the last two books back.</p><p>"We all know it's going to be a success with how hard you're working" Tsukasa reassured. You let out a hum and walked back to the table you used to retrieve your belongings.</p><p>"I'll accept your invitation then" You said. Tsukasa's eyes lit up happily and he immediately pulled out his phone to send a text.</p><p>"I have texted someone to send a car to pick us up" Tsukasa took his bag and handed you yours.</p><p>"Shall we go wait by the gates?" He asked. You nodded and took your bag. You both continued to chat as you walked to the gates.</p><p>The both of you exchanged conversations until the car eventually arrived. You were about to open the car door but Tsukasa beat you to it.</p><p>"Please, allow me" He smiled as he held the door open for you. You playfully rolled your eyes but got in after thanking him.</p><p>"Always such a gentleman." You joked as he followed inside and shut the door.</p><p>"Of course, it's a duty of a knight" He smiled and placed his hand in the space in between you. You stated at his empty palm and back up his face. You let out a chuckle before holding his hand and lacing your fingers together.</p><p>Once you arrived at his mansion, he quickly let go of your hand to leave the car, run around and open your door. You couldn't help but let out a laugh at how cute he was being.</p><p>"Thank you, my dear knight" You playfully joked. He simply gave you a smile in return.</p><p>"Would you prefer to have tea at the garden? The view there around this time is quite relaxing." Tsukasa asked as you both walked into his mansion.</p><p>"Well, it does seem like a good time to enjoy tea there since you suggested it" You gave Tsukasa's hand a squeeze and smiled at him.</p><p>"I'll make sure you enjoy it then" Tsukasa gave you a smile of his own before lifting your hand to place a kiss on your knuckles. Light blush dusted your cheeks making Tsukasa let out a small laugh.</p><p>You both exchanged playful banter until you arrived at the gazebo. He pulled back a chair and gestures for you to sit down.</p><p>"Thank you" Tsukasa nodded. He talked to a maid and handed her his bag before taking his sitting at the chair across yours.</p><p>"What do you think of the garden?" Tsukasa asked. You placed your bag down and looked around to enjoy the view. It was truly relaxing to be here, the scent of flowers, the nice breeze, and the smell of the tea and snacks that the maids are bringing to the table.</p><p>"It's so calming... I get why you recommend this place. It's such a beautiful area as well" You told Tsukasa. The maid placed a teacup in front of you and poured some tea. You thanked the maid before she moved to do the same for Tsukasa.</p><p>He sipped his tea while watching you enjoy your snack, he can still clearly that you're still worried about the upcoming live proposals. He smiled fondly at you which made you tilt your head in curiosity.</p><p>"Is there something on my face?" You asked as you placed your teacup down. He shook his head before grabbing a cookie to eat.</p><p>"Do you know how to dance?" Tsukasa asked. You let out a hum while he finished his cookie.</p><p>"Like... A waltz?" You asked. Tsukasa nodded which made you curious.</p><p>"Yeah, I do. Why did you ask?" You asked. Tsukasa got out of his seat and walked over to you, placing a hand on his chest and extending one out to you.</p><p>"Then, may I have this dance?" Tsukasa looked at you seriously</p><p>"I know there's no music but I do hope you'll let me take your worries away, even just for a moment" Tsukasa softly smiled.</p><p>"Ah, was I that worried?" You nervously asked. You placed your hand on Tsukasa's extended one.</p><p>You got off your seat and followed as Tsukasa guided you to the pathway. He placed a hand on your waist and held your hand. You smiled and placed your hand on his arm. The both of you waltzed in comfortable silence with smiles on your faces.</p><p>Tsukasa twirls you around and pulls you back into his arms. You chuckled and placed your hands on his chest. He stared at you lovingly, moving his hand to your waist while the other cupped your cheek. He shut his eyes and softly pressed his lips against yours.</p><p>Your hands held on his uniform as you shut your eyes to savour the moment. No one moved, it was just your lips lingering against one another. Once Tsukasa's lungs started begging for oxygen, he pulls away and places his forehead against yours.</p><p>"I love you" His cheeks flushed as he stared sincerely into your eyes. Your cheeks were also red as you cupped his face and gave him a smile.</p><p>"I love you too. Thank you for helping me unwind a bit" You quickly pecked his nose making him shy.</p><p>"Stop teasing me (F/n)" He pouted. You laughed and moved your hands to grab his.</p><p>"Let's go finish the snacks, yeah?" You said as you started to tug him to return to the gazebo. He shook his head but followed nonetheless. After all, stress eating snacks was always the best when you have a partner in crime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can leave requests in my Tumblr too!<br/>luxrionne-sakamaki.tumblr.com</p><p>Request Status: CLOSED</p><p>~Rinne x Reader<br/>~Izumi x Reader (2)<br/>~HiMERU x Reader Soulmate AU<br/>~Ritsu x Mao pt. 2 the day after NS~FW<br/>~Dragon Tamer! Ritsu x Princess! Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Barista!Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Reader<br/>~Kaoru x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Aoba<br/>~Kohaku x Reader<br/>~Madara x Kanata angst<br/>~Jun x Reader<br/>~Hiyori x reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rei Sakuma x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back writing and I'm nearly done with the Rinne request! Here's a Rei X Reader from my inventory of one shots I wrote before with my friend!<br/>Rei best boi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rolled over Rei's bed and stared at the photo that Kaoru had just sent. It was a photo of Rei in his unit outfit back when was he was a member in a unit called DEADMANZ.</p><p>You rolled on your back and forwarded the photo to your friend.</p><p>"I wonder if his outfit is still with him"<br/>'You can always ask y'know'<br/>"Hm... There's so much to pull"<br/>'(F/N) WAIT WHAT'<br/>"Hm? Who are you talking to?" A voice came from the doorway. Your phone fell to your face in surprise, Rei let out a chuckle before walking over to your figure as you grumbled while rubbing your nose.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Rei asks as he pulled your hand away from her nose. He lifted a finger and lightly tapped on your nose to check it.</p><p>"I'm good" You sat up only to be met with a peck on your nose. You yelped, pulled the covers up to your nose to cover the blush on your face and moved away from the male who laughed at your actions.</p><p>"So, who were you chatting? You looked so focused earlier" Rei asked as he shifted to sit beside you.</p><p>"Ah, about that..."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Do you still have your unit outfit from DEADMANZ?..."</p><p>"Oho, does the young lady want me to wear it for her~?" Rei teasingly asks. You groaned and Rei took that as a yes. He softly pressed his lips against your temple before getting up to walk to his closet in search of his old unit outfit.</p><p>While he searched and went off to change, you continued your conversation with your friend as you waited for Rei to come back.</p><p>A few minutes later, the sound of accessories jiggling caught your attention. You looked up from the screen of your phone and saw Rei standing there with a smile on his face.</p><p>The two of you stared at each other for a moment before you turned back to your phone to send another message. You turned your attention back to Rei who was still looking at you, waiting to see what you'll do next.</p><p>"There really is so much to pull" You blurted out, Rei was caught off guard and his face flushed. You got off the bed and began tugging on what you could.</p><p>You started off with playing with the accessories that hung from his belt, to the belt itself then got to the straps that connects his choker and his shirt.</p><p>"A choker huh... Such. Low shirt too... DEADMANZ seems like such a bold unit..."You muttered, lightly tugging on both straps.</p><p>"Fascinating..."You added before going around the flustered male. He finally found his lost composure and clears his throat before putting his hands on his hips.</p><p>"Well~ aren't you bold today hm~?" He teased, you stopped in front of his and looked up in confusion. He moved to lean closer to you and you began to panic. Your face flushed I'm embarrassment as you placed a hand to cover the lower half of your face.</p><p>"I was simply fascinated by the costume!- it was- I mean- I-"You started to step back but Rei's fingers hooked themselves to the belt loop of your jeans, preventing your escape.</p><p>"Such a tease you are young lady~"</p><p> </p><p>BONUS<br/>"So (F/n).... Did you actually tug on everything?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"(F/n)? Why are you running? (F/n)?? (F/N)?!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Request Status: CLOSED</p><p>~Rinne x Reader<br/>~Izumi x Reader (2)<br/>~HiMERU x Reader Soulmate AU<br/>~Ritsu x Mao pt. 2 the day after NS~FW<br/>~Dragon Tamer! Ritsu x Princess! Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Barista!Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Reader<br/>~Kaoru x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Aoba<br/>~Kohaku x Reader<br/>~Madara x Kanata angst<br/>~Jun x Reader<br/>~Hiyori x reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Rinne Amagi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rinne wants to spend time with his lovely little producer</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally finished this one~ Thank you for being patient!<br/>This hasn’t been proofread since my proofreader has been busy recently.<br/>11/10 I bet Rinne hugs are really nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinne has been walking around the building, looking for a certain someone who has yet to appear,</p><p>“Niki! Have you seen (F/n)??” Rinne asked the male who had just finished serving a plate of wagyu cubes.</p><p>“I think she’s heading out to a nearby café to work on somethin’” Niki replied. Rinne thanked him before running off. Niki walks back behind the counter as HiMERU approached.</p><p>“They haven’t been really seeing other recently, right?” HiMERU asked as he sat on the high chair. Niki hummed and nodded as he began to prepare HiMERU’s usual, a cup of coffee.</p><p>“He’s been buggin’ me ‘bout that too” Niki served him his coffee which HiMERU thanked him for.</p><p>Rinne rushed out as soon as the elevator doors opened at the ground floor. He looked around to see if you were anywhere in that area but failed to locate you. He pouted but composed himself and walked out of the building.</p><p>“Which direction to take…” Rinne mumbled. He brought out a coin and flipped it. Once he caught it, he opened his palm which showed the coin on its tails.</p><p>“The right it is then. The God of luck better help me out” Rinne put the coin back in his pocket before turning right to search for a coffee shop with you in it.</p><p>While Rinne was searching for you, you had just placed an order at the counter and sat down a comfy chair by the café window. You placed your laptop on the table before you leaned back, shut your eyes and let out a soft sigh.</p><p>You took in the quiet buzz of the people, the noise of the machines, the smell of pastry and coffee, the knocking on the glass beside you-</p><p>“...Knocking?” You opened your eyes, lifted your head and stared outside. Your eyes widened as your eyes met with bright and mischievous electric blue eyes.</p><p>“Rinne!” He grinned and gestured to the entrance, indicating that he’ll be joining you soon. Just as soon as he left, you left to get your order and place another order for Rinne.</p><p>You picked up the tray and turned to start making your way back to your table. Rinne already sat there, waiting for you to return.</p><p>“What brings you here?” You asked as you placed the tray down before returning to your seat. Rinne stared at you for a moment before smiling.</p><p>“I wanted to spend more time with our lovely producer ya know?” Rinne said</p><p>“You’re so busy lately I can’t even spend time with my own girl” He added as he crossed his arms and frowned.</p><p>“I’m sorry, school and producer workloads are piling up recently” You sighed as you took a sip of your coffee.</p><p>“Is there anythin’ I can help with?” Rinne asked</p><p>“The last thing I want is you overworking yourself” He added as he moved to sit on the armchair of your seat.</p><p>“I have the other producers helping with some of the things. I can’t really let you help me much since you have idol work to do” You told him as you took a slice of your cinnamon roll and brought the fork up to Rinne.</p><p>He ate the slice before slinging his arm around your shoulder to bring you closer to him.</p><p>“Still, let’s help each other, yeah?” Rinne said as he pressed his lips against your head. You let out a hum before nodding and eating a piece of cinnamon roll.</p><p>“...” You could feel Rinne’s eyes on you so you turned to face him.</p><p>“What’ is it?” You asked. He said nothing as he cupped your face to examine it. You started getting anxious and even more confused.</p><p>“What are you doing?” You asked</p><p>“Hold on, there’s something on your face…” He looked so serious so it made you concerned.</p><p>“W- ehm, what is it?” You asked him. He gave you a quick peck on your lips before moving back with a huge grin on his face.</p><p>“It was me.” You stared at him in disbelief before turning away to hide your embarrassed and flushed face.</p><p>“Hmm? Are you embarrassed? You’re so cute!” Rinne happily said as he wrapped his arms around your shoulder. You refused to face him as he placed his chin on your shoulder.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but got cut off when your name got called for your order. You were about to get up to retrieve it but Rinne pushed you back down.</p><p>“I’ll go get it! You just sit there and we’ll continue on this little date~” He got up and left to get the order.</p><p>“What a mischievous man”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Request Status: CLOSED<br/>~Izumi x Reader (2)<br/>~HiMERU x Reader Soulmate AU<br/>~Ritsu x Mao pt. 2 the day after NS~FW<br/>~Dragon Tamer! Ritsu x Princess! Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Barista!Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Reader<br/>~Kaoru x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Aoba<br/>~Kohaku x Reader<br/>~Madara x Kanata angst<br/>~Jun x Reader<br/>~Hiyori x reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Izumi Sena x Reader (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being stuck with Izumi at Florence might not be bad after all</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izumi was thankful that his schedule had miraculously cleared up due to the quarantine. He was also thankful that you were stuck with him in his apartment in Florence.</p><p>His eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dark room. He looked at your sleeping figure which is curled up to his chest. A faint smile appeared on his lips as he ran a hand through your hair. You had desperately finished everything the night before so he was going to let you sleep in.</p><p>He reached for his phone to check the time. It was the early morning hours. He sat up and left the bed but he made sure to pull the covers back up on your sleeping form before starting his early morning routine. Once he was done, he took a shower and started to whip up breakfast for the both of you.</p><p>Izumi walked back to the bedroom to wake you up. He sat on the side before placing his hand on your cheek and let his thumb affectionately rub your cheek.</p><p>"(F/n)... Time to get up" He said. He leaned down and placed his lips softly against your eyelids. You let out a groan before nuzzling your face into Izumi's cool hand. You blinked your eyes slowly, adjusting to the light before looking up to Izumi.</p><p>"Mm... What's got you so affectionate today?" You asked as you placed your hand on top of his.</p><p>"Maybe the fact that I get to have you all to myself starting today" Izumi smiled before ruffling your hair a bit.</p><p>"You can shower first or eat breakfast. I already made us food" Izumi watched as you sar up and rubbed your eyes.</p><p>"What? You got the whole quarantine period planned?" You joked. Izumi smirked and crossed his arms across his chest.</p><p>"Yeah, and that's to spend it with you." He let out a chuckle as your face burned bright red in embarrassment.</p><p>"I'm going to go shower" You thew your legs up to the side and got up. Izumi got off the bed as well as you turned back to make the bed.</p><p>"I'll be waiting in the kitchen" Izumi told you before he left the room. You replied with an 'okay' as you started to get some clothes and head off to shower.</p><p>Once done, you rushed to the kitchen and sat down in front of Izumi.</p><p>"Is that my sweater?" Izumi asked.</p><p>"Yup. I couldn't resist. It looked so comfy" You replied.</p><p>"We should go shopping together more often" Izumi said before taking a bite of his food. The both of you talked about work and slipped in a couple of playful banter until breakfast ended.</p><p>"I'm going to go make coffee. You can put the dishes in the sink and I'll wash them." You said as you left to get a coffee cup.</p><p>"After doing the dishes I'm going to dry your hair properly. You should take care of yourself more" Izumi said as he walked past you with the dishes and placed it in the sink.</p><p>"Sorry, I was in a hurry" You muttered. Izumi sat back down at the table and scrolled through his phone while you did the dishes. You made yourself a cup of coffee as soon as you were done too.</p><p>"Let's go dry your hair" You followed Izumi back to your bedroom. You switched the TV on as you waited for him to come back with a towel.</p><p>"Sit on the floor so I can dry your hair better." Izumi sat on the bed with a comb and a towel in hand. You moved to sit on the floor to sit between his legs as you continued to look for something to watch.</p><p>You stopped at a channel that was showing a movie that you were interested in as Izumi started to dry and comb your hair.</p><p>Whatever focus you had in watching the movie was completely gone as Izumi did wonders to your hair.</p><p>"Heh~ are you feeling that good?" Izumi asked as he felt your head lean into his hand as you let out a small groan.</p><p>"It feels really nice" You replied. Izumi has a soft smile on his face. He puts the comb down and presses a quick kiss on the top of your head.</p><p>"All dry" He said. You got up and pressed your lips against his cheek.</p><p>"Thank you~" You smiled. You were about to get on the bed and continue watching the movie but he had grabbed your hand, preventing you from going anywhere.</p><p>"How annoying. You missed." Izumi bluntly said. He tugged you down and placed his lips against yours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Request Status: CLOSED<br/>~HiMERU x Reader Soulmate AU<br/>~Ritsu x Mao pt. 2 the day after NS~FW<br/>~Dragon Tamer! Ritsu x Princess! Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Barista!Reader<br/>~Ritsu x Reader<br/>~Kaoru x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Reader<br/>~Natsume x Aoba<br/>~Kohaku x Reader<br/>~Madara x Kanata angst<br/>~Jun x Reader<br/>~Hiyori x reader</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. HiMERU X Reader Soulmate AU pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmate AU wherein the are that they will touch will have a burning sensation and a tattoo connected to them appears on the skin they touched.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I've been gone for a while due to<br/>-Thesis<br/>-All sorts of burnout<br/>-I mentally broke down and it took me a while to recover</p><p>thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HiMERU x Reader Soulmate AU Pt. 1</p><p> </p><p>Being a producer at ES had always been your goal. You could feel the excitement and nervousness buzzing throughout your whole being as Anzu gave you a soft smile.</p><p>“You’ll do great! Let’s head in so I can show you the office” She said</p><p>You adjusted your purse before heading in to start the tour of your new workplace. During the tour you met most of the people who stay at the dorms. You even managed to meet Anzu’s soulmate which made you giddy.</p><p>“ So… about the mark on your arm and Isara’s arm-”</p><p>“Y-you saw that? Ahaha” Anzu nervously scratched her cheek. Even though you’re a new producer, you were still a year older than Anzu so she didn’t know how to go about it.</p><p>“I find it cute. You’re both hard workers” You smiled at her which made her feel relieved. The two of you continued to walk around until your stomach both let out a grumble.</p><p>“Ah! I didn’t notice the time!” Anzu said as she looked at her watch</p><p>“Let’s go grab something to eat first before going back to the offices” You suggested. She nodded and led you to the building’s canteen while telling you about the excellent chef they had in ES who also works as an idol.</p><p>When you got to the canteen, Anzu greeted the gray haired male behind the counter who gave a wide grin in return. His energy was contagious.</p><p>“Anzu-nee-san! Who’s the new gal with you?” Niki completely turned around while wiping his hands dry as you both approached the high chairs in front of the counter.</p><p>“This is (F/n)-san, she’ll be joining as a producer in CosPro” You bowed your head as Anzu introduced you to the male.</p><p>“Shiina Niki! You probably never heard of me since I’m not that big of an idol” He looked almost sheepish.  </p><p>“Not really! I have a friend who wouldn’t stop talking about you” You told him which made the male laugh.</p><p>“You’re all hungry right? Menu’s right there and I’ll come back when you gals are ready to order!” Niki gestured at the menu which was placed to your right.</p><p>As you went to retrieve the menu, you noticed a light blue haired male talk to Niki. Probably to order food but something about him made you want to walk over and talk to him.</p><p>“(F/n)-san?” You heard Anzu ask which made you come back to your senses. You quickly apologized to her before discussing your order and calling Niki over. Anzu blinked her eyes as she watched you put the menu back but followed your gaze which seemed to linger at the light blue haired male who was enjoying his coffee while scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“Do you want to talk to HiMERU?” Anzu asked out of curiosity</p><p>“HiMERU?” You turned to face Anzu who had a small smile on her lips</p><p>“You’ve been looking at him for a while now” Anzu pointed out. You let out a whoops before turning your back to the male.</p><p>“I don’t really know him but there’s something pulling me to talk to him.” You muttered. Niki delivered your food with a grin. Lunch passed and you paid for your meals, when you both waved at Niki to continue going around the ES building; you missed a pair of gold eyes following your figure as it disappeared while he sipped his coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. HiMERU X Reader Soulmate AU pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmate AU wherein the are that they will touch will have a burning sensation and a tattoo connected to them appears on the skin they touched.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is taking longer than i expected ahaha-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good afternoon Niki!” You greeted the male as you walked over to the counter. The male smiled and greeted you back.</p><p>“Nee-san! I haven’t talked to you for the past three days!” Niki beamed at you. He handed you a menu as you took a seat on one of the bar stools.</p><p>“I was occupied with Eden and Ibara was helping me get used to everything.” You replied</p><p>“Cheese gyoza, karaage and one gohan please!” You handed the menu back to Niki who tilted his head</p><p>“No drinks?” He asked</p><p>“Hmm…” You hummed. So deep in thought about the drink that you plan on ordering, you didn’t notice the new presence next to you.</p><p>“HiMERU recommends the coffee Shiina makes.” The voice startled you and that made the male apologize</p><p>“Sorry, HiMERU didn’t mean to surprise you” He apologized</p><p>“No, no it’s alright! You didn’t know I was lost in thought!” You reassured him with made him give you a small smile in return.</p><p>“Allow HiMERU to pay for your drink. One black coffee for HiMERU and a (fave coffee drink) for the producer” He smiled at Niki despite your protests that he didn’t need to do so.</p><p>“Your name is… HiMERU? My name is (F/n), I’m Cosmic Production’s producer. Thank you so much” You turned to face the light blue haired male and bowed your head down a bit to express your gratitude as you finished.</p><p>“HiMERU has heard about you from Shiina and Anzu-san.” You titled your head at his manner of speech</p><p>“Why does HiMERU refer to himself as HiMERU?” You asked. The male tilted his head before bringing up his hand to his chin.</p><p>“Is it strange?” He asked. You shook your head which made the male curious.</p><p>“I find it kind of interesting” You said. HiMERU kept his composure despite the words you said.</p><p>“Hm? Who’s the onee-san with ya Merumeru?” Startled by the voice that came behind you, you nearly fell off your seat if it wasn’t for HiMERU grabbing a hold of your arm and your waist while your hand grasped his lower arm.</p><p>“You could’ve approached with more caution” HiMERU lightly glared at the male who gave a sheepish smile in return. Once HiMERU made sure you’re sitting safely, he narrowed his eyes at his arm for a split second before placing a hand over it to relieve the pain, pretending that nothing happened.</p><p>“Sorry about that onee-san. Are you okay?” The red headed male seated himself on the other side as he watched you grab a hold of the arm that HiMERU had touched.</p><p>“I’ll be fine” You hissed at the burning sensation. Rinne looked at you and back at HiMERU before finally understanding what’s going on.</p><p>“I would love to stay and get to know onee-san but I have something to do.” Rinne grinned, putting a hand on your shoulder before walking off.<br/>“Good luck to the both of ya!” And just like that the man was gone. </p><p>“HiMERU is sorry about that, he’s our unit leader” HiMERU said. </p><p>“Is your arm alright? Can you lift up your sleeve?” He asked. You didn’t know what the previous burning sensation was but you agreed. Gently pulling your sleeve up, it slowly revealed that a tattoo of a mirror with a shadow of a person standing behind it.</p><p>Your eyes widened as your felt HiMERU’s fingers lightly trace the tattoo. A soulmate tattoo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>